


A Promise Made

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Author's Note: For my Beta, who is having her wisdom teeth pulled this week.





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

She'll kill me when she finds me here, in his arms. There is no doubt in my mind about it. She told me she would the moment we met. She had 'heard' how I broke Angel's heart and was determined that I not do it to Jean-Claude. 

 

She never once questioned me about how those rumors of me breaking Angel's heart started. Or whether or not they were even true. They're not. Spike started it as a joke. Who knew it would blow up to be so much more? That a reporter would be blabbing the next day about how she overheard a 'source close to the Master of LA' say that a witch by the name of Willow Rosenberg had 'broken the great Angel's heart'. 

 

Blech! 

 

Angel and I never even dated, for Goddess' sake! 

 

But did that matter once the general public got wind of the story? Did they believe Angel and I when we told them it couldn't be farther from the truth? 

Not a single bit. 

 

And it doesn't matter to Anita, either, apparently. 

 

She thinks I came here to break Jean-Claude's heart. To reduce him to a quivering mass of sobbing vampiric flesh just like I supposedly did to 

Angel. 

 

But I didn't. 

 

I didn't intend to even speak with Jean-Claude. In fact, I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Just come to town, do the job I had been sent for and dispatch the Viera demon, and then get on the first plane back to Los Angels and back to Angel Investigations. 

 

Unfortunately, Jean-Claude wanted to meet me. He had a serious hard-on for it, apparently. And his little Executioner was there for that first meeting, making sure I didn't 'do anything' to him. As if I'd come there in the first place to even talk to him - he ordered the meeting. But that wasn't on her mind, no she just wanted to warn me. 

 

And she did. 

 

With a death threat. 

 

If she found out that JC and I were 'together' - ever - she would kill me. Messily, I think was the word she used for it, in between a whole lot of cursing. She really does have a very foul mouth. 

 

So - I never really wanted to even meet the Master of St. Louis. I wanted to stay in my hotel in between hunting the demon for the local police, and then be gone. Well, with that part of my plan shot to hell, I determined that the best course of action would be just to not get close to him. To be as cold and distant as humanly possible and turn him off of me completely. 

 

How was I supposed to know that he enjoyed a good 'chase' when it came to women? Or that hunting this damn demon would take more than the 'few days' I had originally planned? 

 

Hmm? 

 

And I certainly never expected to slowly but surely fall in love with him. Over those three weeks it took me to find and eliminate that demon Jean-Claude wormed his undead way into my heart. 

 

We kept it on the major down-low for the longest of times, which was fine because we hadn't taken it to that 'next level' yet. Neither of us wanted Anita to find out before we could come up with a good plan for making her see that I did, in fact, adore JC and had no intentions of breaking his heart. Of course, making her see that I had never hurt Angel would be all the more a bonus, but I wasn't holding my breath. 

 

Last night, though. . . 

 

Goddess, I'm blushing just thinking about it. Laying here, in the middle of Jean-Claude's big old silk-wrapped bed, I'm blushing thinking about the things we did together the night before, all naked-like and sweaty. 

 

Yup - lots of sweat. Good sex is messy and requires a shower afterwards, JC taught me that. The shower didn't do anything but make us get even more groinal with each other, but that's another story entirely. 

 

The story for the moment is how I'm going to keep Anita from shooting me quite dead the next time she sees me. She'll know by the way he and I look at each other, the way we smell now. She has those stupid inhuman senses she picked up from the wereleopards - I'm sure there's a million ways she can tell JC and I have done the horizontal (and vertical, and kneeling and. . .) tango. 

 

So - she'll be looking to kill me pretty soon. If not already. I'm sure that she's heard by now the way Jean-Claude and I were practically fucking on the dance floor last night at Danse Macabre. Nathaniel was there, per the norm, and he would have told her about it the second she got home. If I'm lucky Micah is keeping her pretty calm about it, or at least physically restraining her from coming after me. 

 

If I'm not lucky, which will probably be the case, she'll be somewhere nearby, waiting to shoot me at the first opportunity. 

 

Oh well, there could be worse things than staying in JC's bedroom for the rest of my life. 

 

Unless, of course, she gets smart and decides to bomb the building to get to me. 

Nah. . . she wouldn't do that. Not when it meant that Jean-Claude could get hurt. Him getting hurt was a big no-no for her, since it meant she'd probably get hurt right along with him. Gotta love that Triumverate thingie they have going between them. Also means I can't kill her without killing my lover. Which sucks big hairy balls. 

 

Funny, things seemed a lot less frightening last night when JC and I were screwing like bunnies. 

 

Hope he wakes up before she comes looking for me. I have no intention of breaking his heart, but she won't believe that. 

 

She made a promise to me . . . 

 

And I crossed the line. 

 

Goddess help me.


End file.
